Réglisse et feu d'artifice
by Yaki-chan
Summary: Ou comment une escapade au supermarché avec 3 euros en poche, et deux amants en plein début de relation, peut exploser de façon la plus subtil qui soit. HongIce, cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kana Just Kana.


**Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè ! Joyeux anniversaire Kana !(Chinois) **

**J'adore google traduction, je me tais u_u  
**

**Kana, voila comme promis ton HongIce avec même pas une journée de retard ! Bon évidemment, mon niveau d'écriture est toujours aussi médiocre, mais bon…. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même **

**Disclamer (il faut bien le faire…) : Hetalia appartient a Hidekaz Himayura, pas de changement en prévu pour l'instant… Le texte est Made in Me, l'idée complètement conne aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Les (ou le) NDW c'est les « notes de Wisely », ma correctrice, merci beaucoup, au faite, de te coller a un travail s'y acharné ^^**

**C'est tout, je vous souhaite donc un bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'asiatique souffla pour la énième fois depuis une heure, de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, le garçon aux cheveux argentés en face de lui, par contre, n'était pas du tout ennuyé et attendait que l'autre se résigne. Aucun des deux n'en démoderait, mais ils restaient là, à se crier dessus comme les deux gamins qu'ils étaient. Une dispute, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour deux amants en plein début de relation, mais là, le sujet manquait légèrement de maturité, pour ainsi dire.

Tout cela avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt par une conversation lancée par la cousine de l'asiatique, en l'occurrence Kaoru. Simple question (à la base) « On fait quoi ce soir ? » faut-il quand même préciser que ce jour était béni par tous les étudiants du pays puisqu'il signifiait : fin des cours, grande vacance, deux mois sans travailler. Et notre petit groupe ne faisait pas exception à cette règle qui touchait la majorité des gens. Bref, ils avaient finalement décidé de se retrouver chez Ice (et Lukas par la même occasion, c'est pratique d'être frères dans ce genre de situation) pour passer la soirée ensemble. (Qui y participera ce n'est pas le but de le savoir mais je pense que vous pouvez le deviner…). Ça avait très bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que Mei décide de façon très intelligente d'envoyer les deux amants faire les courses avec trois euros en poche (c'est pratique) de toute façon, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, non ? (Le but premier de cette demande était de les écarter, mais ça on s'en fout)

Tout à donc bien continué, le supermarché n'étant pas très près il aurait dû falloir une bonne dizaine de minute pour y arriver. Mais puisque, ils arrivaient à une heure de pointe, ils prirent donc vingt cinq minutes pour y arriver. Jusque là, rien de bien particulier. Le seul problème auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé était aussi le plus important, que peuvent-ils acheter avec trois euros ? Pour dire vrai ils n'avaient pas remarqué mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail…

Ils ont donc traîné dans les rayons en discutant joyeusement avant de s'arrêter à celui qui les intéressait, je cite « rayon friandises et loisirs de tout genre » qui comporte bien sûr bonbon (réglisse compris), chocolat, caramel, faux téléphone, petchops (jeux pour enfant quoi), lampe de poche, feu d'artifice,… Je ne mets pas de détail (il faudrait peu être) mais dans leurs yeux s'alluma une lueur qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas chez l'autre, trop concentrés sur leur passion respective. Ils ouvrirent tout deux la bouche pour parler et parlèrent en même temps (je devais vraiment le préciser ?)

« Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas, genre… (Le genre c'est seulement Kaoru qui le rajoute)

-Tu as, genre, raison, réponse dans un bel ensemble (je ne vais pas le noter tout le temps mais le genre c'est seulement Kaoru), ils se sourirent content de penser tout deux à la même chose.

-Des réglisses ! –Des feux d'artifices ! Aucun des deux sourires ne cessèrent mais ils se transformèrent en un certain rictus.

-On fait, genre quoi ? Le brun fixait son petit ami avec des yeux intenses en grande partie pour essayer de faire le craquer, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'autre fit pareille.

C'est ainsi que deux adolescents partis pour faire de simples courses avec trois euros se retrouvèrent à se supplier des yeux en plein milieu de l'heure de pointe du plus grand super marché de la région. Situation qui ne semblait absolument pas les gêner puisqu'ils restaient là à attendre sans se préoccuper des regards que leur lançaient les mères de famille (qui se demandaient s'ils étaient fous ou tout simplement malades u_u) venues simplement acheter un paquet de bonbon ou un cadeau pour leur enfant.

Une heure après ou fin du flash (ça revient au même de toute façon), énième soupir et regard profond continuait d'apparaître Kaoru par contre commençait à vraiment trouver ça énervant et avait envie de changer de tenue, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, il restait là en uniforme scolaire. Cette dernière information le fit reprendre la conversation :

« Faudrait peut-être, genre, qu'on arrête, ça devient ennuyeux. Ice le regarda et fixa sa montre deux secondes.

-Oui je suis d'ac… »Le garçon aux cheveux blanc fut coupé par un rayon (celui à côté des feux d'artifices) qui tomba, ou se cassa littéralement la gueule à zéro virgule trois pas de son petit ami, pour ne pas lui faire trop peur…

« Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas mettre longtemps !

-On a été retardé, Mei, et défoncer les rayons d'un super marché n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire, Kaoru lança sa phrase sans regarder la personne a côté de lui.

-C'est pas Mei c'est Yong Soo.

-M'en fous c'est, genre, la même chose en pire.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le cousin du brun se prit un coup de pied –un endroit que je ne citerai pas mais qui fait plutôt mal-

-Je dis, genre, ce que je veux.

-Bref, en fait quand tu passes le pas avec ton islandais ?

- A un, genre, certains moment, et tu ne seras pas le premier informé

-C'est pas sympa, Kaoru !

-Je m'en fous »

Laissons donc les deux cousins pour retourner vers Ice qui n'est pas dans la meilleure des situations. Juste après que le rayon se soit écroulé, le garçon aux yeux violets a décidé de ne pas s'incruster dans la conversation qui pouvait dégénérer à tout instant (il en avait déjà eut la preuve visuelle), alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement pour conseiller les vendeurs de ne pas s'approcher plus du duo de cousins pour l'instant (pour leur propre sécurité), que quelqu'un arriva derrière son dos et le bouscula. Cette même personne eut tout fait de le remettre debout en s'excusant en l'appelant par son prénom ce qu'Ice trouva bizarre avant de voir le visage de voire le visage du « passant »

« Lukas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On va dire qu'on s'inquiétait un peu, ça commence à faire longtemps que vous êtes partis, l'autre et toi. J'ai donc décidé de venir te chercher. Ice tiqua à la tournure de phrase qu'avait faite son frère, il avait bien précisé qu'il venait LE chercher et pas les chercher… Il savait bien que lui et son petit ami de s'entendaient pas. Mais ce genre de sous-entendus qu'ils se faisaient entre eux le blessait profondément, mais il n'en disait rien aux principaux concernés.

-« L'autre » a un prénom, tu sais…

-Peut-être, mais pour moi il reste l'autre, je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre le nom d'un étranger

-Ton futur beau-frère quoi… murmura Ice

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien…

-Bon… Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ton chinois ? Rajouta Lukas

-Rien, c'est son cousin qui a défoncé le rayon, et il est hongkongais… soupira son petit frère à moitié désespéré

- Je suppose que la débilité est de famille. C'est la même chose, chinois, hongkongais, tibétain… Tout cela revient au même de toute façon.

-Arrête de l'insulter ! Ça commence à devenir TRES énervant… Et nan ce n'est pas la même chose, Ice commença à s'énerver devant les propos de son frère

-Au fait j'ai bien entendu_, « La débilité c'est de famille_ _»_, c'est bien ce que tu a dis, aru ? Lukas et Ice firent volte face pour voire le visage de celui qui venait de rejoindre la conversation.

-Yao…

-Alors premièrement, Lukas, la « débilité » n'est pas de famille, aru. Pas chez les Wang en tout cas, deuzi…

-Je crois que le premièrement me suffit, tu peux te taire. Coupa Lukas, les yeux toujours sans expressions malgré l'agacement qui commençait à perler dans son esprit

-Deuxièmement, continua Yao, je crois que nous sommes très mal placé pour critiquer la relation de nos petits frères, aru.

-C'est bien à toi de dire ça, trouve toi quelqu'un et tu pourras venir me faire une leçon (peut-être)

-Pff… Tu devrais les laisser faire ce que qu'ils veulent, ce ne sont pas nos affaires

-Fais ce que tu veux avec TON Kaoru et je fais ce que je veux avec MON petit frère.

-En tout ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas que ça me plaît mais c'est que je n'ai pas envi que Kaoru me fasse la tête jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, aru.

-Je m'en fiche de ta vie, moi la seule chose que je veux, c'est le bonheur d'Ice donc…

-DONC TU VAS ME LACHER ET TU VAS ME LAISSER VIVRE MA VIE COMME JE L'ENTENDS SANS T'OCCUPER DE NOTRE VIE PRIVEE, A MOI ET A KAORU ! NAN MAIS C'EST VRAI QUOI ! C'EST CHIANT À LA FIN ! cria Ice, (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné)

-Ice…

-LA FERME !

-Tu t'es pris un vent aru,~ reprit Yao

-La ferme chinetoque, répliqua Lukas

-Quuuoi ? S'offusqua l'asiatique, connard, aru !

-pour cause de propos _très _violents quittons la conversation-

Ice, toujours énervé se dirigea vers la conversation enflammée ( ?) que tenait Yong Soo, Mei (qui s'était rajoutée pendant qu'Ice, Lukas et Yao parlaient) et son tendre et cher Kaoru. Le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Celui si suffoqua sur le coup et tourna les yeux pour regarder son petit ami qui avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou, comme pour que personne ne voit son visage. L'asiatique lui caressa les cheveux doucement et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, Ice frémit et le brun eut l'impression qu'il esquissait un sourire, cette simple pensée le rendait heureux, plus que n'importe quoi. Kaoru serra un peu plus fort son petit ami qui lui rendit la pareille en enroulant ses bras autours de son coup. Ils approchèrent leur têtes et le brun put enfin voir le visage de son amour, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus et… « Vous êtes mignons… » la phrase fut lancée comme ça par une simple passante qui passait par là par hasard ( Non, ce n'était pas du tout pour casser l'ambiance ou leur faire remarquer qu'ils sont en plein milieux d'un rayon de supermarché à moitié défoncé.)

Lukas cligna des yeux pas choqué, plutôt très surpris par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux pour le moins ébahis. Jamais Ice, son Ice ne se montrait aussi démonstratif avec ses sentiments. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé qu'il fasse ce genre de chose dans un supermarché, en public… Cela le dépassait entièrement et il ignorait totalement comment réagir… Son propre amant, Mathias, avait déjà essayé de lui faire un truc du genre pour s'amuser, il s'était pris son troll dans la tête. Alors Lukas avait du mal à simplement imaginer qu'Ice fasse la même chose que Mathias. Sa première envie fut de crier à Yao qu'il dise au chinetoque d'Hong Kong d'arrêter de pervertir son petit frère. Sa deuxième était de foutre une baffe à Mei car la plupart des gens présents s'en foutaient complètement des, je cite, « mémoire, bonheur, magnificence, et bien fait du Yaoi »

Mei, elle était sur un petit nuage et papotait ou plutôt monologuait avec Yong Soo en vantant les « mémoire, bonheur, magnificence, et bien fait du Yaoi » sa nouvelle phrase fétiche. Appareil photo sortit, elle prenait, tout en parlant, des photos de son cousin et son amant et les envoyait (merci au dernier appareil photos Nikon (je crois) –non je ne fais pas de pub !- à Elisaveta et Kiku. Qui lui répondaient en trois seconde pour chaque photo, très enthousiastes

Rien à dire sur Yong soo, il avait seulement envi de faire chier les deux amants, ça le rendait jaloux de voir ça, sans être avec Alfred… (NDW : RAAAH ! T'as réussi à caser du Kimchiburger alors que je n'y arrive pas T_T, YAKI : je sais, je sais, je suis trop forte~)

Yao lui soupirait, ce n'est pas que ça ne le gênait pas de voir son petit frère ainsi dans les bras de ce garçon. Mais il pensait que si c'est lui que Kaoru a choisi, il devrait être le bon… Sûrement… Les voir ainsi tout les deux ne faisait que renforcer cette pensée.

. « On parlait de quoi déjà au début, Kaoru ?

-Tu avais accepté d'acheter les feux d'artifice ! Répondit ledit Kaoru

-Tu es sûr ? Continua l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs

-Sûr et certain.

Et voila comment on manipule Ice sans qu'il ne se doute de rien (enfin juste un peu…), c'est-à-dire faire beaucoup de chose pour qu'il oubli tout du début de conversation.. Un seul problème persistait, ça ne vous a pas choqué ? Bref ils ne le remarquèrent qu'à la caisse le fait que ça coûte amplement plus que trois euros, des feux d'artifice… Ils repartirent donc avec un paquet de réglisses et un Kaoru boudant de la façon la plus mature qui soit. Je dois quand même rajouter que les autres (Mei, Yong Soo, Yao, et Lukas) durent remettre le rayon en état.

* * *

**Voila, voila~ **

**J'espère que sa ta plus Kana! Et a tout les autres par la même occasion. **

**J'ai envie de retourné a la Japan... Cosplayer cette fois, ou avec les pantalon et les chaussure a l'insigne d'Hetalia en plus du T-shirt et de la casquette... 'me tais, c'est mieux u_u, sa na rien a voire avec le reste  
**

**On écrit pour être lut et commentais (je crois), donc, review ? (Pas review ?) Mettre entre parenthèse la mention inutile ^^ **


End file.
